The Three of Them
by Phillozophy
Summary: Three children have dreams. Dreams of magic and light, dreams of demons and darkness. Dreams death and fighting for their lives. Hints of SS Zelink.


**Disclaimer:**...You know, I _really_ need to get into the habit of posting more regularly. This story is kinda a "my brain is dead so just rant on paper" type of story toying with the idea that maybe because their souls have been together for so long, maybe the three cool cats think of each other as rivals or maybe friends even, even though it started out with ANGST about Link because I _love_ angsting about Link.  
Just realized that that was all one sentence. Woah.  
It's like, one in the morning right now, by the way. I'm kind of stupid for uploading this right now when I should be in bed, but whatever, I have a habit of uploading angsty stories (or crackfics) late at night so yeah.  
Don't own any of the characters. Or Zelda.

* * *

Somewhere, sometime, three people dream.

They dream of far-away, mystical lands, filled with light and magic, princesses and heroes.

They dream of demons and dragons, darkness and blood, pain and death.

There is always an evil in their dreams, running rampant, causing destruction and carnage.

They always start out with the best of intentions, wanting to save their forgotten land, wanting to rescue their broken culture, but end up wanting to bring the world that cursed them to its knees, crush it beneath their feet.

There is always a princess, a grieving, forced bystander, trapped in the bird cage that is her own country.

Sometimes, she is only a child, foolish and naïve, wanting only to stop the power-hungry evil from destroying what she loves, and other times, she is a wise queen, sacrificing herself to protect what she governs.

And then, there is a hero.

Sometimes, he is a little boy, a youth too young to be on the battlefields, huddling behind the rubble of fallen castles and crying, wailing for their siblings, sobbing for their uncles, screaming for their fairies.

Other times, he is older, but nonetheless too pacifistic to be in these wars, a warped, animalistic mind having to hunt and stalk like a starved wolf, a love-sick, lonely existence wanting nothing more than to hold the one he cares for in his arms and never let go.

Sometimes, they die, enemies ripping their bodies to shreds with their teeth and sharp knives.

Other times, they live, scars littering their bodies, maims and mutilations preventing normal life.

And they can't decide which is better, because those who die fail in their missions and end up dragging on their horrible, blood-soaked legacy to the next child soldier, while the ones who succeed manage to barely cling onto their sanity, their accomplishments left in times ahead and behind them.

But they are always, _always,_ the same.

The evil always contains the wrath of the demon king, burning and flaring and raging.

The princess has the blood of the spirit maiden, the girl with the petite form and silky gold hair but an attitude of a knight, elegant and kind and divine.

And the hero holds the spirit of the boy with his head in the clouds, the boy with the soft blue eyes and a love for pumpkin soup, who wanted nothing more than to sleep in and to lead a normal life with the girl he loved.

And when these three people wake up, they're filled with the indescribably urge to find each other, find their kinds, find the ones with the same holy mark on the backs of their hands, find the ones their soul has been at the side of all these incarnations.

Find the ones who _understand._

But they know they can't.

They will never find each other in the way that they want to.

They will never be friends.

They will never be at peace.

The three of them will fight to the death eternally, a morbid game of tug of war, two small, innocent but nonetheless inexplicably powerful children on one side, one monstrous, terrifying beast on the other.

They will meet in the heat of battle. In a struggle for death. In a gamble for life.

But they will always, _always_ be together. Forever.

And all three of them know that that's all they could ever ask for.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, as I said, this literally has zero plot whatsoever, so if you could help me think of a way to maybe make this into an actual chaptered story, that would be real helpful. I dunno, like, maybe a high school AU or somethin'? Jeez, those have been overdone...  
Aw, whatever, I'm trusting whoever reads this to help me out, okay? SO DON'T LET ME DOWN PLS  
Ooh, just thought I'd update you guys on the novelization I'm still working on, but it's slated to be called Seven, m'kay?  
I'm rather digging the name myself, and there are specific reasons it's called Seven. Ooh, gosh, I wanna tell you all about it but you just gotta wait till I have it out~  
Which will be like, next year or something because I procrastinate way too much.  
...I only have 15K words so far *sob*  
Well, anyways, **REVIEW _REVIEW PLEASE_** If you have suggestions or just wanna comment on this super rambly piece of shiiiiiiiiiitake mushrooms, haha see what I did there, I'm so funny, remember that joke from the penguin movie, that was great, because I'll feel super happy!  
Okay, that's it, I gotta sleep now because I just smashed my head on the keyboard lmao


End file.
